A day in the office IM
by futureM.E. I luv M.E. Warner
Summary: What does the squad do when they're bored? GO online and chat of course! Some very interesting stuff is in there.... DON'T BLAME ME! I hate summaries! This is a romance as well
1. in the office

**A/N okay everybody. This story is pretty different. It is a romancey/ generaly/ humorly story. Now, I want to say something first. I typed this WHOLE thing, so please review and appreciate how much I have done to write a decent story. ALSO like I said I typed this WHOLE thing, so there may be some spelling errors, or errors in the general format of the messenger. Thank you, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the usernames. (Please look at them in comparison to the attitudes and thoughts of the character!)**

Elliot looked at his work desk Lazily. He was stuck doing paperwork on a misdemeanor crime commited last week. Pointless, he knew. He sat down at his desk and looked around. His tie was off, and his top button was undone, just like Fin, and Munch with his tie off. Olivia was sitting across from him with her jacket off, since it was unusually hot that day. Elliot turned on his computer, as did all the detectives around him. He clicked on his messenger icon, only to find a small window that read,

WELCOME **youwannapieceome1455657**! / **Elliot!**

**Messenger list**

**Olivia / coplady4ever123789 / is online! _click to send IM _**

**Fin / younevermesswitme237 / is online! _click to send IM _**

**John / theyrout2getyou369124 / is online! _click to send IM _**

**Casey / closethecaseobjectionqueen567894 / is offline**

**Warner / scarscutsbruisingforensics411 / is set to busy**

**Cragen / ih8paperairplanes42624 / is set to busy**

**Huang / howdoesthatmakeufeel323467 / is set to busy**

**Brian / godsgift2women / is set to busy**

**Monique / ustolemyrole / will be right back**

**Hendrix / cop2doc3456243 / is out **

**Blaine / breakdemdown489675 / is out **

**Dani / ditzyblondeverydaybitch4u324 / is set to busy**

**Kathy / blonde2brunette567843 / is set to away**

Elliot scanned the list, and found Olivia, Fin, and Munch, were online, then suddenly, a little blurp-blurp sound appeared. He looked at his screen at an instant message from Olivia.

_**coplady4ever123789 has signed on**_

**coplady4ever123789: hey El.**

**youwannapieceome1455657: Hi Liv**

**coplady4ever123789: what are you doing?**

**youwannapieceome1455657: nothing much**

**youwannapieceome1455657: what bout u?**

**coplady4ever123789: same**

_**theyrout2getu369124 has signed on**_

**theyrout2getu369124: Hey you guys.**

**coplady4ever123789: Hi Munch**

**youwannapieceome1455657: Munch have you ever considered changing your username?**

**coplady4ever123789: haha**

**theyrout2getu369124: well, what about you El? Have you ever considered changing yours?**

**youwannapieceome1455657: ...**

**youwannapieceome1455657: NO munch. My name, describes the kind of person I am.**

**theyrout2getu369124?  
**

_**younevermesswitme237 has signed on**_

**younevermesswitme237: Hey you guys. wazzup? **

**theyrout2getu369124: What about u Fin?**

**younevermesswitme237: What the hell are you ranting about now munch?**

**theyrout2getu369124: Elliot says that i should change my username. I said he should change his. who do u agree with?**

**younevermesswitme237: Why do u even ask that question John? elliot's name makes people afraid of him, yours makes people see how scared you are of the american Government.**

**youwannapieceome1455657: true dat.**

**coplady4ever123789: true...**

**youwannapieceome1455657: see Munch. Everyone agrees with me.**

**theyrout2getu369124: But you guys just dont see, how precise these nutjobs are! u know what? they could be watching you right now,**

**younevermesswitme237: he probably thinks there's black helicopters in your hardrive.**

**theyrout2getu369124: no, that's retarded. They're little black helicopter icons. click on one and it'll be a marathon of spyware, computer freezes, and ads for a new dating service.**

**younevermesswitme237: you don't understand anything. ne ways, i need 2 go to an appointment. see ya.**

_**younevermesswitme237 has signed out**_

**youwannapieceome1455657: what are you doing tonight Liv?**

**coplady4ever123789: I have a date**

**youwannapieceome1455657:with _who? _**

**coplady­4ever123789: Owen Bradley**

**theyrout2getyou369124: Ahhh. the old Owen Bradley**

**coplady4ever123789: You guys haven't even met him**

**theyrout2getyou369124: ...**

**theyrout2getyou369124: That's true**

**theyrout2getyou369124: What time is he picking you up?**

**coplady4ever123789: seven thirty**

**theyrout2getyou369124: How is he picking you up?**

**coplady4ever123789: It's not in a helicopter if that's what your thinking.**

**theyrout2getyou369124:P I was just wondering...**

**coplady4ever123789: What time is it now?**

**theyrout2getyou369124: six**

**coplady4ever123789: Oh damn it. I have 2 go.**

**coplady4ever123789: See you guys soon.**

_**coplady4ever123789 has signed off**_

_**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894 has signed on**_

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: What's up Munch?**

**theyrout2getyou369124: Hi case.**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: what's up?**

**theyrout2getyou369124: Nothing much. Where have you been?**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: out to eat a salad at Hargitay'n'Melonis**

**theyrout2getyou369124: ahhh. I love that place**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: I know right?**

**theyrout2getyou369124: were you on a date?**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: uh huh. With Conner**

**theyrout2getyou: Ahhh. the Old conner.**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: you haven't even met him yet Munch**

**theyrout2getyou: So?**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: xP**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: do you know where Olivia is?**

**theyrout2getyou369124: she went on a date with whats-his-name?**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: Owen?**

**theyrout2getyou369124: yup that's him.**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: has Elliot met him yet?**

**theyrout2getyou369124: No I don't think so**

**theyrout2getyou369124: Why?**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: Keep him away from Owen**

**theyrout2getyou369124: I ask again, why?**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: I hate him**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: He's horrible**

**theyrout2getyou369124: What makes you say that?**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: he's rude, obnoxious, mean and disrespectful**

**theyrout2getyou369124: and how do you say THAT?**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: he thinks he's all that with his fancy cologne, and black corvette.**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: I met him, and he's a dick**

**theyrout2getyou369124: ohhhh.**

**youwannapieceome1455657: YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS ABOUT HIM:(**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: WHOA! where did you come from**

**youwannapieceome1455657: I was on here this whole time. Just never typed anything!**

**theyrout2getyou369124: Oh yeah, I remember you**

**youwannapieceome1455657: shut up munch**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: Elliot I really think you're overreacting from something _I _said. **

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: why are you so upset any ways?**

**theyrout2getyou369124: he doesn't want Olivia out with that dick**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894?**

**youwannapieceome1455657: What makes you say that John?**

**theyrout2getyou369124: One you know you will hate that guy, two you always hate it when Olivia's out, and three...**

**youwannapieceome1455657: answer John!**

**theyrout2getyou369124: I know you like Liv Elliot... ;D**

**youwannapieceome1455657: John you do act like a mentally disabled monkey, but this time you're pushing it. PUSHING IT!**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: I think he's right El, you do like Livvy...**

**youwannapieceome1455657: Can you guys SHUT UP!**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: damn! rude much?**

**theyrout2getyou369124: I know seriously?**

**youwannapieceome1455657: xP**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: Elly loves Livvy! Elly loves Livvy!**

**youwannapieceome1455657: can you shut up! You're starting to act like a little sister.**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: GREAT! that's what I was going for!**

**youwannapieceome1455657: ehhh...**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: Listen I got to go**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: I have to go try and talk that ass head defendant attorney a bigger deal, and launch teeth down his throat.**

**youwannapieceome1455657: I'd pay big money to see that.**

**theyrout2getyou369124: Don't you do enough of that in interrogation?**

**youwannapieceome1455657: You know what, Casey may be annoying but you launch it over the top munch**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: no wonder fin is going insane**

**theyrout2getyou369124: Oh you guys get BIG kindness points...**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: we know**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: you need a new username too.**

**youwannapieceome1455657: see! I WAS right**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894?**

**theyrout2getyou: Don't ask.**

Well I hope you guys like that! I am so totally planning to add more chapters to this, and a couple of my other stories that are probably feeling abandoned. I have signed up for 3 clubs this year! Math and Science team, Book club, and Newspaper team. I hope your school year is going smoothly! Read and Review! PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU! REVIEW! IF YOU READ THIS AND DID NOT REVIEW (in the words of our sub Mr. Maxie) SHAME ON YOU!


	2. at home

Okay, let me start out by saying that if you don't know the screen names in the first chapter, that this may be confusing. Also, I don't think open season is out yet, but I just wanted to put it in this story. Have fun reading! (n by the way, thanks for the awesome reviews!)

**Disclaimer:can you say Nothing at all?**

Elliot was already home, and on his computer looking at dates and times for 'Open Season' this movie that Dickie and Lizzie had wanted to see so badly. He never knew why. While he was still signed on, a small blurp-blurp sound appeared again.

**youwannapieceome1455657: hey 'Liv.**

**coplady4ever123789: Hey**

**youwannapieceome1455657: how are you doing?**

**coplady4ever123789: Good**

**coplady4ever123789: It was a nice date**

**youwannapieceome1455657: that's good to know**

**youwannapieceome1455657: I guess**

**coplady4ever123789: What do you mean 'I guess'?**

**youwannapieceome1455657: nothing**

**youwannapieceome1455657:whatcha doin saturday?**

**coplady4ever123789: Nothing**

**coplady4ever123789: Why?**

**youwannapieceome1455657: I'm taking lizzie and Dickie to go see 'Open Season'**

**coplady4ever123789: I wonder why they want to see that.**

**youwannapieceome1455657: it's because that weird animal that's voiced by Ashton Kutcher**

**youwannapieceome1455657: they have a strange obsession over him**

**coplady4ever123789: very bad choice for your kids to see**

**youwannapieceome1455657: why? is it bad?**

**coplady4ever123789: If you consider that the weird animals name is Elliot, then yes it might be bad.**

**youwannapieceome1455657: you've got to be kidding me**

**youwannapieceome1455657: ughhh.**

**coplady4ever123789: I love stressing you out.**

**youwannapieceome1455657: and you're really good at it too.**

**coplady4ever123789: It's one of my very good qualities.**

**youwannapieceome1455657: which really sucks.**

**coplady4ever123789: but that's not my problem**

**youwannapieceome1455657: lucky u**

**coplady4ever123789: I know.**

_**younevermesswitme237 has signed on**_

**younevermesswitme237: Hey you guys**

**youwannapieceome1455657: What's up Fin**

**coplady4ever123789: How was your appointment**

**younevermesswitme237: I hated it, I hate huang too.**

**youwannapieceome1455657: amen**

**coplady4ever123789: Shut up Elliot.**

**younevermesswitme237: How was your date**

**coplady4ever123789: it was nice we went out to dinner and a movie**

**youwannapieceome1455657: big tap dancing whoop**

**coplady4ever123789: Elliot! That was rude**

**youwannapieceome1455657: but we do that stuff together all the time**

**coplady4ever123789: Yes, but we're friends, I'm talking about a real date**

**youwannapieceome1455657: are you falling on your back with this dude?**

**coplady4ever123789: That is absolutley none of your business**

**younevermesswitme237: Oh come on liv i need something to laugh at**

**coplady4ever123789: Well you can laugh your ass off with Elliot when him and Lizzie and Dickie see Open Season**

**younevermesswitme237: OH COOL! Me and munch have always wanted to see that movie**

**youwannapieceome1455657: lemme guess... Because of that strange animal named Elliot**

**coplady4ever234789: I think he's an Elk.**

**youwannapieceome1455657: thank you jane goodall**

**coplady4ever123789: You really need to watch where you step**

**youwannapieceome1455657: oooohh I'm really scared now.**

**coplady4ever123789: You better be**

**younevermesswitme237: I really hate to break up this Love fest, but lets just stop it.**

_**theyrout2getu369124 has signed on**_

**younevermesswitme237: Here we go**

**theyrout2getu369124: Here we go with what**

**youwannapieceome1455657: what do you want now munch**

**coplady4ever123789: What conspiracy do you want to tell us this time?  
**

**theyrout2getyou369124: a guy cant sign onto instant messaging without being bombardded with hate?**

**youwannapieceome1455657: no**

**theyrout2getu369124: that hurt El**

**youwannapieceome1455657: oh whatever Munch**

**theyrout2getu369124: You now what I feel like doing right now?**

**youwannapieceome1455657: surprise us**

**theyrout2getu369124: Watch 'Open Season'**

**coplady4ever123789: I know seriously!**

_**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894 has signed on**_

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: hey you guys**

**coplady4ever123789: You want to watch a movie with Elliot and me?**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: that depends**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894:which movie is it?**

**coplady4ever123789: open season**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: You mean the one with that freaky animal named Elliot?  
**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894:...**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: hell yeah!**

**youwannapieceome1455657: can we stop talking about the goddamn movie!**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: your just mad because your characters a moose**

**theyrout2getu369124: I thought it was an elk**

**coplady4ever123789: Me too**

**younevermesswitme237: a cross-breed?**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: hmmm...**

**coplady4ever123789: maybe**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: yeah**

**youwannapieceome1455657: omygod**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: who types 'omygod' anymore?**

**coplady4ever123789: aparantley Elliot**

_**breakdemdown489675 has signed on**_

**youwannapieceome1455657: oh shit**

**breakdemdown489675: Hey you guys**

**youwannapieceome1455657: Hey Blaine**

**coplady4ever123789: how you doing blaine?**

**breakdemdown489675: Good, good. How about you liv, is El treating you right?**

**coplady4ever123789: He'll do**

**youwannapieceome1455657: HEY!**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: shut up elliot**

**breakdemdown489675: who are you?**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: Casey Novak, ada**

**breakdemdown489675: Detective Blain, queens**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: cool**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: so you know Elliot?  
**

**younevermesswitme237: He knows Elliot wayyyyy too well**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: Oh really**

**younevermesswitme237: You don't want to know**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: I'm sure I dont.**

**theyrout2getu369789: I'll tell you later**

**coplady4ever123789: So Blaine, do you want to go on a 'The people' Field Trip? ADA's, Captains, and detectives included.**

**breakdemdown489675: Where?**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: the movie theatre**

**youwannapieceome1455657: oh god**

**breakdemdown489675: Sounds great. What we watchin?**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: Open Season**

**breakdemdown489675: Ohh yeah! That one with the funny Elky-Elliot Guy voiced by the guy that hosts punkd! count me in!**

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: okay cool.**

**breakdemdown489675: Listen I've got to go. ttyl.**

_**breakdemdown489675 has signed off**_

**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894: I think I need to go too. BYE!**

_**closethecaseobjectionqueen567894 has signed off**_

**younevermesswitme237: I think I might need to hit the sack as well**

_**younevermesswitme237 has signed off**_

**theyrout2getu369124: and even thought I didn't say much, I need to go and cover everything with Aluminum.**

_**theyrout2getu369124 has signed off**_

**youwannapieceome1455657: thanks alot**

**coplady4ever123789: For what?**

**youwannapieceome1455657: Not only do I have to watch that movie with Liz and Dickie, but I have to go through it again and again with you guys/**

**coplady4ever123789: Don't worry El, I wont make fun of you/**

**coplady4ever123789: much**

**youwannapieceome1455657: Oh thank you Liv you are very comforting**

**coplady4ever123789: I know**

**coplady4ever123789: Listen I got to go.**

**coplady4ever123789: Good bye El**

**youwannapieceome1455657: Bye.**

_**coplady4ever123789 has signed off**_

**youwannapieceome1455657: I love you Olivia**

_**youwannapieceome1455657 has signed off**_

**Well there's that chapter! I'm aiming for 10 reviews if you want me to keep updating! See ya soon, and good night**


End file.
